Uchiha Madara Meets the Telletubbies
by Krisymkk
Summary: Title says everything... rated T for mild language


Disclaimer: I own nothing...

It was written during a chat with a friend of mine on IM. So, please ignore all gramatical errors... T stands forthe telletubbies in general. YT stands for the yello telletubbie. PT stands for the purple telletubbies.

This was written purely for fun. If you dont like, then please dont flame. Would like you to let me know, but please dont flame. If you do like it, let me know!! I'll post more of the same kind. Me and my friend love doing this type of thing.

Story line: Madara meets the telleubbies... both are evil. It was written during a chat. Keep that in mind becaus I'm not going to fix every detail...

Madara: hello

telletubbies: who are you?

madara: im your worst nightmare

sasuke: let me kill these fags

T: hehe idk bout that... we cud very well disagree...

madara: sasuke i dont need you here

madara: i have to do this

T: yeah sasgay. leave us be

sasuke: pfft fine

T: kills Sasuke on his way out

T: wont have to deal wit him nemore

madara: you killed my underling

madara: youll have to pay for that

T: yeah, whats it to u?

madara: AMATERASU!!

black flames spread out around telletubbies

T: hehe... u think dats gona stop us? ur soooo wrong...

evil laugh from all

madara: get them zetsu!!

zetsu pops out of ground and bites the yellow one

YT: screams, then when done says haha... poison skin... it regenerates

evil zetsu: gag ewwwww its so gay

good zetsu: umm lets uhhh lets run or sumtin

YT: die on my gayness... MUWAHHHAHAHAHA

zetsu: choke dies

madara: NO

madara: you homo!!

T: haha...another of ur underlings... am i still to pay?

madara: welcome to hell flames burst up everywhere

T: u really shud consider this all a favor... they really arent compentent...

T: hm... its a tad toasty in here...

madara: this is the sukiyomi

T: ah...so this is da famed sukiyomi...

madara: yes

madara: now burn in hell gay creatures

T: is this all uve got?

madara: huh?

madara: how on earth do you not feel any pain

T: we are not from this world... obviously. this jutsu does not affect us the way it affects others. instead of making us weaker, it strengthens us.

madara: i see you creatures might be 2 advanced for me

T: even if that is so... u picke a fight with us... u must see it through.

madara: hmm

T: hmmmm... what?

madara: i must figure out how to kill you all

krisymkk: T: haha... that will NEVER happen.

madara: you creatures shouldnt be so cocky

madara disappears briefly

T: hehehe... what? so we dont end up like sasgay?

T: where did he get off too.. da coward.

krisymkk: T: come out u coward!!

madara: im rite here fools appears behind purple teletubby

stabs in back

PT: u.. bastard...

madara: now burn bitch!! FIRE STYLE: HELL FIRE JUTSU (made it up)

PT: is englulfed in flames... his outward apperance turns to ash.

madara: fuckin teletubby

PT: i aint gone yet...

madara: damn

madara: its almost as if they're invincible

PT: purple exterior gone... inside... ash.

T: there is a reason we do not die easily. its because we r already gone. engulfed in flames years ago, then put in these bodies ( T version of the reicarnation jutsu)

T: our ash is deadly poison...

madara: hmmmm

madara: it looks like im gonna have to step it up

madara: ok teletubbies lets see how you fair against my powers

T: muwahhaha...

madara: lets try this again

T: we can survive anything.

Madara: uses amaterasu on green

madara: now prepare to die!

T: Muwahahaha. NEVER!!

madara: Susanoo!

madara: this is susanoo or god of wind and storms technique

T: writhing in pain what have you done to us?

Madara: large sword wielding spectre surrounds madara

madara: im fixing to seal you away forever teletubbies

T: No!! Plzhave mercy on us!!

madara: never

T: evil glare you, you...

the spectre swipes down with the totsuka sword and cuts open the teletubbies sending them forever

T: No!! silenced by the spectre...

madara: huff huff

the land changes back to normal

madara: that takes care of them


End file.
